


A Serene Escape

by Watch_dog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, M/M, Priest, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_dog/pseuds/Watch_dog
Summary: Vidal is the furthest of what you would you expect from a priest, he advocates for everyone, regardless of the realm they reside within, regardless of their nature.He cares for humans, demons, and everything in between. He adores them all.





	A Serene Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working on getting back into the groove of writing, so I will be coming back at a later date to revise and rework anything that needs shifted.

Set in a small, welcoming town not far from the shore laid home to Serenity Shrine. Vidal was as good a priest as any, soft and warm, an aura that radiated home. It was intoxicatingly sweet. He adored his congregation, and they adored him. How could they not? He seemed to have all the answers they could ever want, the path to life that made them feel secure and content in life, he allowed them to feel safe, he protected them from the harmful things resting within the holy walls. Everyone believes that churches are the safe places, when in reality, they’re what hold the horrifying things in, away from the world.

Why else would you call a priest to rid of a demonic presence in your home? They’re trained to capture them, contain them and give them a safe place to stay. Humans are aggressive creatures, spirits, demons, ghosts, whatever they may be are simply frightened and looking for serenity. Vidal was that source, for demons and humans alike.  
All the seemingly empty rooms, the hallways that lead nowhere, the basement everyone refuses to wander down to, it all housed those he has saved. The angered souls were slowly brought to a peaceful state, slowly but surely learning to communicate properly and with the others amongst them. The frightened received the gentlest of touches and a soothing tone, a hummed tune to relax the panicked at their worst moments. He adored them, just as he adored his congregation. Not all of them were so simple, or straightforward, rather. However, neither was Vidal upon taking a long glance into who he is.

He was a guardian, a gatekeeper balancing the world of living and dead. Yet, he almost preferred those of another realm, they seemed more.. down to Earth in an odd way. They saw the world without filter of their own belief, they held no sentiment towards people or objects, they saw it clearly for what it is, and he admired that within them.  
Vidal had just been called out on an emergency home visit late one night, a seemingly aggressive spirit that had been terrorizing a young man within the household. He never went in relying too heavily on the information given to him by the residents, it was never accurate, it never told him what he needed to know. So, he trusted his own experience and intuition, he trusted himself to read the atmosphere within the home.

Upon his arrival at the residence, he unbuttoned the front of his coat, allowing it to hang freely around his torso throughout his walk to the doorstep. He didn’t have time to knock on the door before it swung open. Behind the oak door stood a woman, clearly distraught with her hair in a messy bun, her fingers lacing into the fabric of her blouse as she furiously started to explain the happenings within the home.

“Ma’am,” He began, “Please do slow down, there is nothing to fear just yet.” Vidal’s tone was warm, words rolled off of his tongue like silk. The woman seemed to visibly release a wave of tension she had been previously holding moments prior. Her knuckles were regaining their pink tint, her shoulders fell ever so gently. Then, with a breath she spoke. “Yes, of course, my apologies.” She stood off to the side, a timid smile upon her lips. “Please, come in.”

With the invitation, he gladly did so, speaking a simple ‘thank you’ as he walked through the door frame of the rustic-type home. It certainly held the tightened atmosphere of a home occupied by another. Though, he wasn’t quite sure what feeling the entity possessed quite yet. In most cases, it was rather obvious. The home would radiate a certain dread by company, or a pounding jealousy that pressed firmly atop your lungs. Yet this felt like none of these, it wasn’t quite anger or fear, nor was it simply feeding or latching onto a host for a purpose as far as he could deduce the few moments he was within the home.

“May I?” Vidal spoke, referring towards his interest in taking a look around the home. She nodded in response, following at his heel as he began his walk through the home. It intrigued him, how the aura seemed excited by his presence within the home, without fear or malice, almost as if it was standing around him simply wishing to understand Vidal. Perhaps it was.

He asked the woman to exit the room once he entered a chilled bedroom, closing the door behind himself, allowing his fingertips to brush over the bookshelf that was in a desperate need of a dusting. He assumed the room wasn’t occupied much, perhaps just a spare room that was only used on rare occasions? Either way, he sat on the edge of the bed resting in the center of the room, releasing a softened breath as his eyes lazily looked around the room. Vidal spoke not long after, his tone quiet as to not alarm the fragile woman standing outside the door. “My name is Vidal,” He began, hands gently folding atop his lap. “I run Serenity Shrine, though I assume you aren’t aware of what that is.”

“In short, I bridge the gap between you, and those living in this realm. I provide sanctuary to those who aren’t welcome in their current residence, and I’m afraid you have become one of the wanderer’s that are no longer welcome..?” He paused, waiting to receive a name, or any indication that he wasn’t just sitting in a drafty room. Which thankfully, a figure manifested before him a few moments later, a tall and slim male with flawless skin, a piercing gaze that was pointed directly at him. “Devi, is the name.” Is all he spoke with a voice of silken honey.

“Devi, how would you like to join me?” Vidal offered his hand, head perched to the side with a crooked smile. He didn’t need to know his history, his goals or what he has done. It was irrelevant in his mind. All he needed was Devi’s consent to take him elsewhere, to give him a home for eternity. Though, some moved on and wandered after their time at the Shrine. They eventually feel as though they can coexist with humanity in a friendly way that is safe for both parties. Vidal is extremely proud of these ones especially. Any of the once enraged or frightened souls that are able to put those once overpowering emotions behind them to move on and live harmoniously? They deserve the most respect amongst living and deceased.

Still, he couldn’t quite pinpoint the aura Devi projected. It wasn’t something he had encountered, at least not as strong as he radiates. Vidal was aware he hadn’t met all forms of demons or spirits, but he liked to think he could use context or make an educated guess when it came down to it. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

“Why should I bother?” Devi finally began, “Unless you have something to offer, of course.” His words brought upon a chill within the room, a growl-like emission rising from the demon standing only several feet before him. Meant to threaten, surely. Yet, Vidal was only intrigued by the sound. It wasn’t quite malicious, nor friendly, It held the same power as a puppy playfully growling to entice another to play.

Which, perhaps that’s exactly what Devi was doing.

The thought almost alarmed Vidal. Yet, it enticed him at the same time. “Why should you bother? It’s a shelter, it’s company, a family. Do you not wish to live your life in comfort, Devi?”

“Why the _hell_ would I? What’s the fun in that?” His tone rose in volume, causing Vidal to gently try to quiet him, which only made Devi grow more agitated.

“You really should watch what you say,” He barked, his gaze all but welcoming as he approached the priest, a rough hand latching onto his jaw, clawed fingers piercing the pale flesh. “Are _you_ comfortable? Do you enjoy facing others like me?” He growled. “Are you just itching for the moment you meet a broken soul and twist them into what _you_ think is right?”

The demon scoffed and forcefully released the other male. “You, just like all humans, are pathetic. So full of yourself, believing you know the way to live.” Devi didn’t yet move away entirely. “Your words mean _nothing_ to me."

Vidal wasn’t exactly sure how to feel. Of course he had encountered some that weren’t the most excited to go with him, they put up a valiant fight. Something about Devi just wasn’t the same, in a twisted sense. He was far too collected, he walked over his words as carefully as he could despite his obvious anger.

It intrigued him, regardless of his _original_ goal.


End file.
